Sudden Attraction
by xXBlackBerryRosexX
Summary: Hiashi decides to take Sasuke into the Hyuuga manor. SasuHina
1. We're Taking Sasuke In

"I'm thinking of taking the Uchiha in," Father announced one night after dinner.

"Itachi?" Hanabi asked tilting her head to one side in confusion.

"No, the younger one," Father clarified.

"You mean Sasuke?" I asked.

"Right. Sasuke," Father answered.

"But why Uncle? None of us associate with him. And he has a home of his own," Neji-nii reasoned.

"No one should live alone," Father stated frankly. "Plus the boy needs some company. He has no social skills and he's walking depression."

"But if no one should live alone, then why aren't you taking Itachi in, too?" Hanabi asked.

What was with her and Itachi? Had she even met him in person before?

"Itachi is already an adult. He can take care of himself," Father retorted. "Whereas Sasuke isn't and he cannot."

"But Uncle-"Neji-nii tried to protest.

"No buts, nephew. I've made my decision; we're taking Sasuke in. Tomorrow," Father announced leaving the dining room.

"But Uncle, this is absurd! What brought this on?" Neji-nii demanded as he followed Father out of the dining room.

I looked over at Hanabi trying to scrutinize her face for any ideas of what was going on. She had nothing. Just like me. Hanabi left the dining room and I just sat there…thinking.

How would Sasuke feel about moving into a house of strangers? Had Father even considered that when he made this decision? What would Father say to Sasuke?

You're moving into my house whether you want to or not. That didn't make sense.

Poor Sasuke. I would never want to be in his predicament. But I knew that Father thought that he was doing something good for Sasuke. I could see it in his eyes and tone of voice. I decided to get up from the dining room table and head upstairs to get some rest. Tomorrow would be eventful, I figured.

It wasn't until I woke up the next morning that I learned, from Neji-nii that Father had spoken to Sasuke about this the night before. According to Neji-nii, Sasuke was less than enthusiastic about the offer. Nevertheless, he obliged telling Father that he would be packed and ready this morning. Father instructed us to look presentable and 'welcoming' for Sasuke. He told Hanabi and I to put on our finest dresses and make sure that our hair was neat and tidy.

I dressed myself in a blue gown that stopped just below my knees. I tied my long, midnight blue hair into a bun with a blue ribbon. I dressed my feet in blue sequin slippers. Hanabi wore the same except in purple. We stood at the foot of the stairs on the first floor awaiting Sasuke's arrival. Hanabi and I forced smiles while Neji-nii stood there glaring coldly at the door. We then heard a loud knock on our front door.

Father pulled the door open and shouted, "Welcome!"

"Hn," was Sasuke's barely audible response.

"Well you know that I am Hiashi Hyuuga. This is my nephew Neji and my daughters Hinata and Hanabi." Father introduced. "You shall stay with Neji in his room."

Neji-nii's face grew angry. "You will not!"

Father looked flabbergasted. "Nephew!"

"Don't worry Father!" Everyone's eyes shot toward me. "Sasuke could stay in my room…with me."

Sasuke scrutinized my face looking for signs of dishonesty. I suppose he found none because I meant every word I said and he shot me a small smile of gratitude I assumed.

"Well…I suppose that will be alright Hinata…if Neji refuses," Father stated.

"And I do," Neji –nii said.

"Silence nephew," Father ordered. "Go on and show Sasuke your room Hinata."

"Okay Father. Come with me Sasuke," I invited heading upstairs. I felt Sasuke trailing closely behind me. Soon we reached my room on the top floor and I walked in. I turned to see that Sasuke wasn't in my room with me but still standing outside my room.

"Don't you want to look at my room?" I asked him cocking my head to one side.

"Hm…I'd rather look at you," He confessed.

I felt my cheeks get hot. "Well I'm flattered but Father instructed me to show you my room…well our room now."

"Very well then," He obliged stepping into my room and looking around.

"Well you see I used to share this room with my younger sister Hanabi so I have an extra bed…I suppose that…comes in handy," I said nervously.

He looked at me and chuckled.

"What?" I asked him.

"Why are you so nervous?" He asked.

"Well…I don't know," I admitted.

He chuckled again. "Well your room is very nice…cozy. Cute."

"Thank you," I said.

"Oh you're welcome," He purred. "I don't know what it is about you, Hinata. Girls don't usually have this sort of affect on me. It's quite weird."

"Well um…is this affect positive…or negative?"

"Not sure yet. Think it's positive."

He started to circle around me. "Why aren't you throwing yourself at me like all the other girls in this stupid village?"

"I wasn't raised that way. I don't even know you."

He snaked a strong arm around my waist pulling me closer and whispering in my ear, "Well neither do they."

I gulped. Our faces were centimeters apart. One insignificant move and our lips would touch. I could feel his warm breath mixing with my own. He pulled away slightly and ran one finger down from my shoulder to my waist.

"You are intriguing Hinata. You ignite feelings in me that I didn't even know I had. I have this unbearably strong _**urge **_to touch you. To be close to you. Not that I mind at all."

I couldn't speak. I just stared intensely into his mesmerizing black orbs. We stood there for another minute staring intensely and passionately at each other.

I suddenly heard someone clear their throat. I turned towards the door to see Neji-nii standing there staring at Sasuke and I, eyes and face filled with disgust. Sasuke stiffened but didn't let go of me.

"U-uh." I stuttered not knowing what else to do but greet my older cousin. "Hello Neji-nii."

"Hello Hinata-sama. Uchiha, what are you doing holding my little cousin like that? Release her immediately," Neji-nii demanded.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Hyuuga? What if I don't want to release her?" Sasuke retorted pulling me closer to him.

"Then I'll make you," Neji-nii challenged.

I didn't want Sasuke to release me either, but I really didn't want him to fight Neji-nii. I turned and looked him right in the eyes. "Sasuke-kun, could you please let go of me? Just for a moment."

I hadn't realized until after I said it that I called him Sasuke_**-kun**_ and that I was encouraging him to hold me again. He seemed to notice because he flashed me a sexy gin and a wink.

"Well alright," He said, letting go of me, "But only because you asked, Hinata-chan."

Neji-nii glared hatefully at Sasuke.

"Neji-nii, was there anything in particular you need from us?" I asked.

"Well, it's time for breakfast," Neji-nii informed.

"Oh well, I'm not hungry," I said. I wasn't but I knew part of me was only saying that because I knew that Sasuke probably wouldn't be either and I just wanted to be alone with him again.

Sasuke smirked. "Well what a coincidence. Neither am I."

Neji-nii scoffed. "Well fine but I will be back up here after breakfast to check on you two."

"Oh please, Hyuuga we're not five," Sasuke protested rolling his eyes.

"I'll be back up here," Neji-nii said leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

The pat of me that was yearning to be alone with Sasuke was relieved that Neji-nii had finally left but the other part of me worried about why Neji-nii seemed so upset.

"Well, well, well," Sasuke said slowly and seductively. "Alone again, are we?"

**A/N: OMG YAY! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**Love,**

**Tee**


	2. We Belong To One Another Now

**Previously In Sudden Attraction**

"_I'll be back up here," Neji-nii said leaving the room and shutting the door behind him._

_The part of me that was yearning to be alone with Sasuke was relieved that Neji-nii had finally left but the other part of me worried about why Neji-nii seemed so upset._

"_Well, well, well," Sasuke said slowly and seductively. "Alone again, are we?"_

****

"Hai, Sasuke-kun," I nodded in agreement with his previous statement.

"So…what shall we do beautiful?" He asked me with a sexy smirk.

"Well…whatever you want to do, Sasuke-kun," I replied, blushing at his compliment.

"_Whatever_ I want to do?" He asked, stepping closer towards me.

I nodded. My body yearned for him to touch me again. I wondered if he could sense my desire. He walked over to me with that sexy grin still on his perfect lips.

When he reached me, he kept walking forward, causing me to back against a corner on my wall. He trailed kisses down from below my jawline to my collarbone, and sucked on it once he reached it.

I moaned and he smirked.

"I want you to be mine, Hinata Hyuuga," He whispered seductively in my ear, before nibbling on my earlobe.

"I-I'm no one's possession," My father trained me to respond.

He chuckled darkly and placed his lips on mine, kissing me passionately. His lips lingered on mine and right when I was getting into the kiss, he gently bit my bottom lip, and pulled away with a smug smirk on his face.

I was breathing heavily from the intensity of the kiss, of this moment. "Okay…you can have me."

He flashed me that sexy grin again. "And you can have me. We belong to one another now. You are mine and I am yours. How's that sound, princess?"

"Wonderful," I breathed.

He smirked. "Excellent. So…" He snaked his arms around me waist and hugged me close.

"So…" I asked him looking directly into his onyx eyes.

"Um…well…I've never had…a girlfriend before," He admitted, suddenly sounding very vulnerable and adorable opposed to his usual confident and seductive demeanor.

It made me smile even when admitting this pathetic fact. "And I've never had a boyfriend."

"But you liked the dobe, right?"

"Yeah, but I never dated him."

"Good. The baka never even knew you liked him. I don't know why you did," Sasuke stated, sounding like himself again. He unwrapped his arms from around my waist, and grabbed my hand leading me to my bed so we could sit down.

"Naruto's a good person, and I always thought he was cute. He was the first boy to ever really notice me, so naturally, I fell for him. It just wasn't meant to be between the two of us that way though." I told him, then hung my head low with shame and sorrow.

"And that truly saddens you, doesn't it?"

I nodded still not lifting my head.

"Gomenasai, Hinata-chan. But you should put that behind you. You have me now. And I wouldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you the way the dobe did." He lifted my head so that I was looking at him directly in the eyes again. He wiped away my only tear and kissed my lips softly.

I kissed back joyously.

Who would've guessed I'd fall for Sasuke Uchiha?

Certainly not me. Probably not him either. He didn't even really know me. I didn't even really know him.

He pulled away and stared seriously into my eyes. "Am I moving too fast for you? I mean, I don't really know how this works. I just know that I care about you, and I'm showing you the only way I know how."

I stared back and kissed him again. All doubts I ever had washed away as he spoke those words. "No. This is perfectly fine."

He smiled. "Wanna get breakfast now?"

I smiled too. "Sure, Sasuke-kun."

He took my hand and walked with me downstairs to the dining room.

**A/N:**

**Awwwh! ^-^**

**Wasn't that ending cute! And man, is Sasuke sexy! REVIEW PLEASE! :D**

**Love,**

**Tee**


End file.
